


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°114 : « Vulnérable »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [114]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Darth Vader feels, Drabble, Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les cuves de bacta étaient nécessaires à son bien-être, et pourtant elles rendaient Darth Vader bien trop vulnérable à son goût.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°114 : « Vulnérable »

**Author's Note:**

> On redémarre ce petit recueil avec une avalanche de Darth Vader feels. Non, ne me remerciez pas, ce n'est pas la peine, tenez, prenez ces mouchoirs ;)

Lorsqu’il était hors de son armure, reposant son corps endolori dans sa cuve de bacta personnelle, au cœur de sa forteresse sur Mustafar… Darth Vader était des plus vulnérable.

Pour cela, l’Empereur avait mis à sa disposition plusieurs de ses Gardes Royaux personnels, afin de protéger son importante personne de second de l’Empire. Ce qui ne rassurait pas pour autant le Sith cyborg.

Les Gardes Royaux étaient d’abord et avant tout loyaux à Palpatine. Si ce dernier venait à estimer que son apprenti n’avait plus aucune utilité, il pouvait aisément leur ordonner de l’assassiner alors qu’il se trouvait sans défense, flottant dans le liquide visqueux, relié à un respirateur externe et à de multiples tuyaux.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà l'effet de Rogue One sur un cerveau dépravé par les feels :p


End file.
